


Sweet Like Honey (All I Need Is You)

by changcutie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Five Plus One, M/M, changki as disgusting boyfriends, changki for the feels, changki rise, cringe fic, for Lizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: Five times Changkyun showed Kihyun he loved him and that one time Kihyun showed it instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Lizzy, whom I still owe fics to. This is compensation for that hyungwonho sin fic that I made a while back (~TTATT)~ bby am so sorry.
> 
> Lately, I've been having so much Changki feels. Blame Lizzy ;~; She got me so worked up! Ah, Changki is so beautiful. But I swear, there's so little Changki shippers out there. I wish I could  talk  to more shippers :( Changki rise!
> 
> Btw I really love Troye Sivan so... Heh
> 
>  **Warning:** _Unbetad. Contains copious amounts of fluff. Feelings... A lot of feelings_

i.

Changkyun knew Kihyun had been feeling bad lately. The older boy had been acting a little off, if not completely out of character. Ever since he came back from work the other day, Kihyun's cheer had dulled. He had a hunch that it might have something to do with Kihyun's parents but he had no way of knowing if the hunch was true. Whatever it was though, it's been bothering Kihyun big time. 

Usually, Kihyun was sarcastic, if not an outright bully. But lately, he'd been more subdued. He still teased Changkyun (because that's the one thing Kihyun can never resist) but he could see that the usual cheer behind Kihyun's eyes had dimmed.

Changkyun sighed as he watched Kihyun amble lethargically around their flat before slumping on the couch. He seemed so restless. Changkyun approached Kihyun, flopping down next to him on their couch. "Hey." Changkyun mumbled, cuddling to Kihyun's side.

Kihyun took his eyes away from the movie playing on the tv screen to smile at Changkyun. "Hey." he replied, wrapping an arm around Changkyun's small frame. Kihyun kissed the top of Changkyun's head before he went back to watching the movie.

Changkyun stared at the side of Kihyun's face, observing him intently. He poked Kihyun's cheek. "Hey." he spoke louder. Kihyun tore his gaze from the screen again to look at him weirdly. "What?" Changkyun frowned at him. "Something bothering you?" Changkyun saw Kihyun's eyes widen in surprise before something dark passed through his orbs. But it was gone as quickly as it came. Kihyun simply offered him a watery smile. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

Changkyun's frown deepened and he pinched Kihyun's cheeks. "You're a liar." he accused, pouting. Kihyun laughed and pinched Changkyun's cheeks, nuzzling his nose. "And you're cute." Changkyun scrunched his nose and pushed Kihyun's face away. "I'm serious. What's up?"

Kihyun sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing. Just some stuff is all." The other boy confessed, face scrunching up in a grimace. "But it's nothing you should worry about, I promise." Kihyun hurriedly added when he saw the concerned look on his boyfriend's face. Changkyun however, didn't seem convinced because his expression turned into one of fret.

Changkyun snuggled to Kihyun even more. "I know it's not okay stupid." He mumbled, playing with the edge of Kihyun's shirt. "You don't need to hide it. You know I love you right? You can tell me anything. If there's something bothering you then you should tell me. I want to help you. You don't need to hide it all to yourself. I'm you're boyfriend for a reason. We're a team remember?"

Suddenly, Changkyun heared a choked sob come out of Kihyun's mouth. He looked up to see Kihyun crying, shoulders shaking. "Fuck it Kyun. I'm not supposed to be crying." Changkyun clicked his tongue in mild annoyance and hit Kihyun in the arm. "Idiot, you're supposed to let it out. How else will you feel better?"

Kihyun managed a shaky laugh before another wave of crying passed him, leaving the other man to wipe at his eyes sloppily. Changkyun adjusted himself so that he's craddling Kihyun's head in the crook of his shoulder, patting him in the back. Then Changkyun started to sing his and Kihyun's favorite song.

_We are runnin' so fast_  
And we never look back  
And whatever I lack, you make up  
We make a really good team  
Though not everyone sees  
We got this crazy chemistry between us 

_Jump starting your car 'cause this city's a bore_  
Buying e-cigarettes at the convenience store  
Making new clichés on our own little tour  
Let's ride 

_You don't have to say I love you to say I love you_  
Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons  
We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue  
Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money  
All I need is you  
All I need is you, you 

__  
Changkyun planted a kiss on the side of Kihyun's face as he whispered the last part. "Do you feel better now?" He asked Kihyun, noticing how the other man had stopped crying and was wiping his tears away. Kihyun nodded, smiling at Changkyun. "Yeah, thanks." he muttered, looking embarrassed

Changkyun smiled and leaned forward to kiss Kihyun. "I love you." he whispered, cheeks warming up. Kihyun smiled, eyes crinkling. "Yeah, I know. Me too."

They cuddled once more, turning to look at the abandoned movie. They were fifteen minutes in when Kihyun turned to him and said, "You know, you really suck at singing."

Kihyun went to bed that night with a stinging face, product of Changkyun's wrath. "Serves you right, ungrateful shit." Changkyun mumbled, pouting. Kihyun laughed, hugging the fussy boy in the middle and placed a kiss on his head. When Changkyun remained unresponsive and pouty, Kihyun took him in his arms and lifted him towards the bed. Changkyun yelped as Kihyun tossed him on the soft mattress.

Kihyun followed after him and began to tickle Changkyun's sides. Changkyun squealed, trying to fight off his boyfriend's hands. "Do you forgive me now?" Kihyun asked, holding a giggling Changkyun. The boy heaved a shaky breath, nodding his head frantically. "Yes, yes I do! Now stop tickling me!" Kihyun laughed and conceded, kissing Changkyun instead. Changkyun smiled, easily looping his arms around Kihyun's neck as he kissed back. "Let's go to sleep." he whispered against Kihyun's hot lips. Kihyun hummed, still kissing him.

"Maybe later." Then after while, "Or," Kihyun paused, thumbs caressing Changkyun's sharp hipbones. He dipped his hand inside Changkyun's shorts. "Maybe not tonight."

 

ii.

"You know they say that if you write the name of your crush with the stars you'll magically end up together and have your happy ending?" Changkyun blurted out as he stared into the inky black sky. Kihyun laughed and shook his head. "I can't believe you actually listen to childish nonesense like that." He declared as he watched Changkyun began tracing patterns in the sky.

기

The both of them were laying on their roof, stargazing. The moon was out and shining against a cloudless sky, the stars blinking cheerfully at them. The night was cool but not unbearably cold. It was the perfect time to stargaze.

"It's not nonsense." Changkyun defended, arms still raised. Kihyun snorted. "How can you say so?"

현

Changkyun didn't answer immediately. But when he did, Kihyun felt the overwhelming urge to pinch his boyfriend's cheeks and cuddle him with excessive force. "Experience." Changkyun had mumbled quietly, almost undetectable. Had Kihyun not been laying beside him, he wouldn't have heard it all. "Mine worked. It worked on you."

Kihyun laughed and diverted his attention from the shining stars to Changkyun instead. "You're so disgustingly cute baby."

"Shut up, don't gloat." Kihyun laughed harder as he gathered up Changkyun in his hands. "I can't help it. It's too precious. Damn, I didn't know you were capable of this much adorkableness." Changkyun wriggled in his hold uncomfortably. "I said don't gloat."

Kihyun snickered but did not say a word. He knew from past experience that it was best to keep quiet when Changkyun was feeling a little grumpy. Although temperamental most times, Changkyun did possess a mean backbone to him. Push his buttons and you'd wish it was the devil before you instead of him. That was how scary an angry Changkyun was.

They continued to cuddle for a bit, enjoying the warmth that came off from each other's bodies. "You know," Kihyun started, caressing Changkyun's back. "I'm pretty happy things worked out." After that, Kihyun placed a short kiss on Changkyun's temple. Changkyun smiled happily, eyes closed. "Thank my 'adorkableness'. You're lucky I was really into you. Who knew what names I could've written in the sky."

Kihyun laughed at that. "Nah, you wouldn't have written anyone else's name but mine." He declared. After a beat, Changkyun answered with a pouty, "Yeah, I wouldn't have. Damn you." Kihyun laughed and pinched Changkyun's supple cheek. "Ah, you're so adorable Kyun." Changkyun glowered at him. "Shut up and don't gloat." Kihyun hummed. "Okay, okay."

They laid there for a while, just basking in the tranquility of the night. Changkyun had squished himself into Kihyun's side, eyes still closed. Kihyun was stroking his air in steady rhythm, humming a tune softly. Changkyun had stopped wriggling so much and Kihyun thought he fell asleep. He smiled to himself. He loved it when they did things like this. He loved spending time with his cute boyfriend.

"I love you." Changkyun suddenly murmured. Kihyun's hand still from where it had been stroking Changkyun's head. He thought Changkyun had fallen asleep. Changkyun moved his head to look up at him, eyes blinking at him as he waited for an answer. Kihyun chuckled and shook his head. "You're really so cute baby." He whispered and leaned down to kiss him.

"I'm glad you're mine." He murmured against Changkyun's lips.

 

iii.

Kihyun groaned as he stretched the kinks out of his back. He'd been sitting on his butt for hours now editing photos. He's supposed to print out a spread for this month's magazine but he's having a hard time settling on a picture. Nothing seemed right and time was running out. He's supposed to hand in a draft by the end of the week and it's Friday already. At the rate he's going, he'd never be able to hand in anything.

Kihyun massaged his temples in irritation. He really wasn't satisfied with the pictures he took. He wanted to take new photos. Kihyun glared at his laptop's screen, thinking hard. Tomorrow was Saturday and the deadline would be on Sunday. If he went out tomorrow, it wouldn't really guarantee that he'd be able to take good photos. Should he just tell his boss his dilemma and make someone else do the spread or hand in a really crappy one?

Kihyun grimaced at the thought. Either of the choices were no good. His boss would flip and immediately fire him. "Fucking hell." He groaned out.

He was so busy grumbling that he almost did not hear the knock on his door. When he said a passive, "Come in.", his boyfriend stepped inside the room.

"Hey." Changkyun called out softly. Kihyun grunted from where his head rested on the table. "Leave me alone Kyun." Changkyun rolled his eyes and proceeded to lay his whole body on top of Kihyun's. "Baaaaaaby!!" He sang (mostly yelled) loudly, still crushing Kihyun underneath him. Kihyun struggled beneath him, feeling his back protest and his ribs ache from where it pressed on his desk uncomfortably.

"Kyun, get off me." He grumbled. Changkyun giggled obnoxiously. "Don't wanna." Kihyun released a long and exasperated sigh. He really did not have the energy to deal with his really cute (don't tell him that), really hyperactive and really annoying (he's not really) boyfriend. "Changkyun, I'm warning you. I swear if you don't get off me I'm eating all of the fruit loops."

The weight on his back disappeared. Kihyun sighed in relief, massaging some achy spots on his body. "That's too cruel Ki." Changkyun whined, jutting his bottom lip out. Kihyun sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What did you need?" Changkyun brightened up. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Take me out!"

Kihyun frowned at the statement. "Baby, I can't. I have to finish this." He said and gestured towards his laptop. Changkyun just took his arm and tugged at it. "Don't care, c'mon!" Kihyun groaned. He really did not have the patience for this. "Kyun, I have deadlines." Changkyun huffed, releasing his hold on Kihyun. Kihyun got surprised when Changkyun deliberately sat on his lap.

"I know that you're having no progress whatsoever and I know that you're really, really stressed right now. I also know that you panic and lose good ideas when you're stressed. So we're going to have to destressify you. That's why you have to take me out." Changkyun declared, looking at him directly in the eye. Kihyun felt his lips twitch into a smile. "You're only saying that 'coz you want me take you out on a date don't you?"

Changkyun smiled impishly. "There's that too. But really, I want you to relax and stop stressing for a bit." Kihyun sighed in defeat and smiled at Changkyun. He really can't say no to him. "Where should we go?"

His boyfriend shouted a victorious cry, raising his arms in the air. He then proceeded to kiss Kihyun on the lips, mumbling a "You're the best." against his mouth.

\--

Kihyun smiled as they walked around Dongdaemun, hand in hand. Changkyun was busy pointing at the different shops, eyes shining with happiness. Kihyun smiled fondly. This was definitely a good idea. He felt much more relaxed now and now that he'd stopped panicking, ideas started to flow back to him. Changkyun was right, he just needed to unwind.

They were eating galbi when Kihyun took his hand and kissed it. Changkyun looked at him in surprise. "Thanks for convincing me to go out. It really helped." Changkyun grinned and stuffed more (korean bbq) into his mouth. "No problem." He said. "Sometimes I feel like I know you better than you know yourself."

Kihyun laughed as he took a bite of the food. "Yeah, I think you do. I wonder why?" Changkyun huffily ate. "It's coz I love you, you idiot. I swear, you should take better care of yourself." Kihyun smiled and nodded his head. "I will baby. Thanks."

 

iv.

"Hey baby, would you like to eat something?" Kihyun  
asked. "I could get us something." Changkyun shook his head. "No. Just come back to bed please."

Kihyun chuckled as he did as told. Changkyun was always extra cuddly after sex. He climbed in and was immediately attacked by a very naked, very warm Changkyun octopus. Kihyun adjusted their bodies on the bed so that they were leaning against the pillows, sheets drawn to cover their nakedness. He stroked Changkyun's head happily, feeling satisfied and mellowed out. He had a long day at work and it felt good to release all the tension in his body.

Changkyun stroked Kihyun's stomach with his fingers, tracing little patterns on his bare skin. Kihyun shivered, taking Changkyun's delicate fingers and placing small kisses on them. Changkyun took his hand away as he snuggled a little closer. "How was work?" He asked. "Tiring." Kihyun replied.

"We're close to releasing this month's issue and everyone is breathing down my neck. It doesn't help that one of the writers called in sick this morning. Everyone is panicking to meet deadlines." Kihyun grumbled. Changkyun hummed to let him know he was listening. He had resumed to tracing patterns against Kihyun's skin as he listened. Kihyun continued speaking, pouring out his frustrations while Changkyun quietly listened to him.

사랑해 (Saranghae)

Changkyun spelled out against his belly. Kihyun stopped speaking and stared at Changkyun. His boyfriend smiled at him. Kihyun laughed. "You're such a sap. I can't believe I actually thought you were that really hot but really intimidating cold emo kid back when we were younger." Changkyun punched him in the stomach. Kihyun grunted. "Baby," Kihyun wheezed out. "I'm just kidding."

Changkyun huffed. "Why can't you just appreciate it when I get sappy? Stupid Kihyun." Kihyun just laughed. "I'm sorry but I do appreciate it baby." Changkyun snorted and started to move away. Kihyun pulled him back to him. "Kyun, don't get mad at me." When Changkyun remained unresponsive, Kihyun began to pepper kisses all over his back. "Changkyun."

Kihyun felt Changkyun's back quiver and he smirked. He continued doing it until Changkyun finally turned around to face him. "You're such a cheat." He accused. Kihyun laughed and captured his lips. "Nah, you just give in too easily. I know you love me that much." Changkyun scoffed. "You're such an ass sometimes." Kihyun chuckled and kissed him again.

Kihyun broke off and began trailing open mouthed kisses to Changkyun's jaw to his neck where he stilled and mouthed at the skin. "Shower?" He mumbled.

Changkyun panted harshly. "Yes please." 

 

v.

"What time are you coming home?" Changkyun asked over the phone. Kihyun hummed, scanning his workload. He just needed to finish editing the photo the magazine will use for the front page, give the soft copy to his boss and hand in some other edits as well. "I'm almost done with work baby. I can probably make it home around seven or eight. Why?"

Changkyun just giggled. "Okay, just text me when you're done. Be safe baby." Changkyun ended the call after and Kihyun looked at his phone, msytified. But he decided not to dwell on it too much and just finish the task before him. He was already so used to Changkyun's oddity that he just rides it out. Soon, he forgot all about Changkyun's weird phone call, immersed with his job.

After he handed out the finished product he packed his things and drove home. He opened the door to their shared apartment, toeing off his shoes. Changkyun came clambering soon after, grinning widely. "Welcome home!" His boyfriend greeted, rushing up to him and hugging him enthusiastically. Kihyun grinned as he embraced him as well. "Hey, baby."

Changkyun helped him with his coat, packing away his things nicely. But then Changkyun came up behind him and covered his eyes. Kihyun wriggled a little but Changkyun slapped him. "Stay still!" He scolded. Kihyun sighed and resigned to his fate. "Just follow me okay." Kihyun laughed. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." Kihyun chuckled. "I thought so." Kihyun let Changkyun guide him through the space, fumbling awkwardly but nevertheless reaching their designation. Changkyun released him. Kihyun blinked as he inspected the scene. Changkyun had led him to the dining room and before him laid a nice looking spread. Kihyun smiled.

"Ahw baby, you cooked for me?" Changkyun grinned. "I did. I wanted to surprise you." Kihyun laughed. "Well, I'm surprised. Since when did you learn how to cook?" Changkyun just smiled impishly. "That's a secret." Kihyun turned around and took Changkyun in his arms, placing a quick peck on his nose. "Alright, alright. Let's eat then."

\--

"Did you like the surprise?" Kihyun nodded his head. "Good." They were done eating now and had started to clear up the place. He was busy drying some plates while Changkyun wiped the table. Changkyun finished and washed his hands. 

Changkyun suddenly came up to him, wrapped his hands around him and kissed him on his nape. "Love you." he murmured before escaping back towards his original spot.

Kihyun grinned devilishly and grabbed Changkyun by the waist. "Don't try escaping me after pulling a stunt like that." Changkyun squealed as Kihyun began nipping on Changkyun's neck and shoulder from behind. Changkyun panted as he tried to wriggle free but to no avail. Kihyun may look skinny but he was definitely a lot stronger. After a while, he gave up.

Kihyun twisted him around to face him. He began mouthing at Changkyun's neck, leaving a bruising mark. Changkyun gasped and grabbed Kihyun's hair. Kihyun peppered kisses all over Changkyun's exposed skin before he pulled back. "Shall we have dessert?"

 

+vi.

Kihyun had noticed that Changkyun's been a little pouty lately. He's not sure why he's boyfriend is acting like that but whatever it is, it's making Changkyun upset. Kihyun decided to remedy that.

He started it by picking Changkyun up from his work. People turned his way curiously as he walked through the vast halls of (arts school) university. He expertly maneuvered the winding paths until he stopped at room 231. He knocked on the door before stepping inside. Changkyun was leaning against his table, talking to one of his students.

The kids in the room watched him with mild confusion as he walked up to Changkyun. The boy talking to Changkyun turned to him as he noticed Kihyun from his peripheral. Changkyun followed the boy's line of sight and met with his. Changkyun's eyes widened in surprise. "Hey." Kihyun greeted, smiling.

Changkyun's art student fumbled. "Ah uhm, I'll just talk to you later sir. Thanks for the help." Changkyun smiled at the boy and nodded. "Sure thing Jisoo." The boy clumsily bowed and scurried away. Changkyun turned to Kihyun. "What are you doing here?"

Kihyun raised a brow. "Wow, nice greeting. No hey baby or something?" Changkyun frowned and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the room. He closed the door firmly behind him. "I'm in class right now. You're not supposed to disturb me when I'm having a class." Kihyun shrugged. "You wouldn't answer my calls so I came instead." Changkyun frowned and fumbled his pockets. "Ah, I left it in my bag sorry."

"It's okay. You're almost done right? Let's go somewhere after." Changkyun raised a brow. "Uhm okay then. Why all of a sudden?" Kihyun just shrugged. Changkyun pursed his lips but did not say anything else. "Just come inside and take a chair. I'll be done in fifteen minutes."

Once inside, Kihyun grabbed a chair and took a seat. Changkyun went back to teaching. He circulated the room, giving pointers to his students. After a bit, he wrapped up the session. The students clambered out of the room, bowing to him on the way out. Changkyun came to him soon after, carrying his things with him. "So, where are we headed to?"

"It's a secret."

\--

Kihyun watched his boyfriend's stunned expression with satisfaction. He had booked a reservation in the newly opened Italian restaurant near their place. Changkyun loved Italian so when he heard about the restaurant, he immediately made plans.

"Wow, this is really fancy." Changkyun murmured in awe as he looked at the spacious place. "I hope it's not too expensive." Kihyun laughed. "Don't worry about that baby. Just enjoy the night."

Changkyun grinned. "Okay then."

They ordered after that and kept a steady flow of conversation. Kihyun smiled happily when he noticed that Changkyun seemed much more lively as compared to the last few days. They left the restaurant in good spirits and the ride home was chipper.

Now stripped off their work clothes and into more casual ones, the two of them sat on the couch lounging around. Changkyun was sipping some orange juice when Kihyun suddenly stood up and went to their mini speakers. He connected it to his phone and Debussy's Claire de Lune began to play, the soft sounds bleeding into the room and filling it up.

Kihyun went to where Changkyun was sitting and held out his hand. "Would the fair lady care to dance?"

Changkyun giggled and said; "No, if you'll call me a lady." But he took Kihyun's hand anyway. They softly swayed to the music, easily finding a rhythm. Changkyun laid his head on Kihyun's shoulder, humming along. "You know, you're extra romantic today." Kihyun laughed. "Should I take that as a compliment or a complaint."

Changkyun carefully thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "Both, actually." Kihyun chuckled. "Well, I've noticed that you've been down lately so I took you out." After saying that, Changkyun went stiff underneath his hold. Kihyun frowned. "Is something wrong Kyun?" Changkyun remained silent for a few minutes before finally answering. "Sort of, I guess."

"Care to elaborate?" Changkyun pursed his lips, unwilling to say anything else. Kihyun pinched Changkyun's side. "C'mon tell me."

Changkyun sighed and buried his head on Kihyun's chest. "Sometimes I feel like you don't actually love me."

Kihyun frowned and pulled Changkyun away from him. "What are you talking about? Of course I do." Changkyun took Kihyun's hands away from his body. "Well you're not actually very verbal about it." Kihyun's frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

Changkyun shifted uncomfortably. "It's just that you never told me, not even once, that you love me. Whenever I say I love you, you never say it back." Kihyun sighed and gathered Changkyun up in his arms. "Baby, I'm so sorry." He began to rock their bodies as he continued speaking. "It's just hard so hard for me to say it you know? I never meant to make you feel unloved because baby, that's the last thing I would ever want to do."

Kihyun released Changkyun and cupped his face. "I love you Lim Changkyun." He said steadily. "I love you so much."

Changkyun teared up, nodding his head. He dove forward and hugged Kihyun tightly. Kihyun kissed the top of his head and swayed them again to the music.

_Sickeningly sweet like honey  
Don't need money_

_All I need is you_

**Author's Note:**

> The ending got crappy + sappy oops
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and if in case you were wondering, Kihyun is a photographer/picture editor of some magazine while Changkyun teaches art students. He paints as well.
> 
> Do anyone of you listen to classical music? Just a random question haha.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos is love, comments are lovely, but my readers are lovelier! ❤❤ Thank you guys


End file.
